


Why Be Under Arrest When You Can Be Under Me?

by aalexandravictoriaa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 seconds of summer smut, AU, Ashton Irwin AU, F/M, Overstimulation, Smut, ashton irwin smut, fluff if you squint, police officer!ashton irwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalexandravictoriaa/pseuds/aalexandravictoriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, sweetheart, I’m going to have to punish you for that,” he said with a little smile that caused one corner of his mouth to curl up slightly.<br/>“Can you at least read me my rights?” You said sarcastically, surprised at how your voice didn't shake seeing as how excited you were.<br/>“I would tell you that you have the right to remain silent,” he paused and grinned devilishly at you, “but I know I'll have you screaming by the end of the night.”</p><p>or</p><p>A night of clubbing leads to rough sex in the back of a police car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Be Under Arrest When You Can Be Under Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen/gifts).



It was finally Friday and you wanted – no,  _needed_  – to blow off some steam. It had been a rough week at the animal clinic you work at and today was the final straw. Just before you could leave for the day, you noticed some dark red spots on the wall. You realized that it was blood from the last dog you had seen. Apparently, after you popped the blood bubble in its ear, the dog shook its head, painting the walls with little crimson dots and smears. You looked around the office and noticed that everyone else had already gone home, leaving you the only person to clean up the mess. Sighing to yourself, you walked back to the supply closet to grab some cleaning supplies. As you were scrubbing down the walls, you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You took out your phone and saw that your best friend was calling you. You accepted the call and placed your phone between the side of your head and your shoulder while you continued to scrub the wall.

“Hey, Y/N!”

“Hey,” you tried to sound as happy as she appeared to be but the crushing weight of your horrible week would not allow it and your friend could hear it in your voice.

“Bad day?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, I’m currently scrubbing blood off the wall…”

“Oh!” was all your friend could say and you laughed at her reaction.

“Want to go out tonight?” you asked. “I really need to get drunk.”

“Sure,” your friend laughed on the other end. “Why don’t we try out that new place that just opened?”

You paused, thinking of the new club that recently had its unveiling. You’ve heard many stories about that club over the past few weeks. Underage drinking, drug busts, sex solicitors… It was crazy, and while you did want to let loose, it seemed almost too crazy for you. Your friend heard your hesitation and started talking again before you could turn her down.

“Text me when you’re home. I’ll head over to your place soon and we can get ready.”

And that was it. You started to protest but the line went dead. You finished cleaning the room and closed the clinic, letting out a sigh of relief as you finally slid into your car and turned your music up.

You texted your friend before you stepped into the shower. The hot water calmed your tense muscles and the stress of the week seemed to float right down the drain. You lost track of the time when you were showering and soon enough you heard a familiar voice ring through your apartment.

“Y/N! I’m here!

It was your best friend. She must have let herself in with the spare key she knows you keep outside your door.

“I’m in the bathroom!” You yelled and wrapped a towel around your body. You walked into your bedroom and found your friend already waiting in there with several outfits spread across your bed.

“I can’t decide what to wear tonight!”

You laughed at her indecisiveness before helping her choose an outfit and then picking out your own. Before you both left, you stood in front of your mirror, admiring yourselves.

“We look fucking hot!” Your friend exclaimed.

Normally you would shrug off a comment like that, but this time you had to agree. After much deliberation, you decided to wear the classic little black dress with some sexy stilettos you purchased but never thought you would actually wear. The way you looked in that outfit was a total confidence boost for you and you couldn’t wait to get to the club and show yourself off.

***

You arrived at the club with your best friend following closely next to you. You could hear the music blaring from outside. The lights were alluring and the scent of booze and smoke was heavy in the air. Looking out across the dance floor, all you saw was a sea of grinding bodies.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Your friend shouted, barely audible over the music. You nodded in agreement, thinking that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. You and your friend worked your way to the bar and drank shot after shot; both of you too nervous to start grinding on a random stranger while completely sober. Eventually, you worked up the strength (thanks to your liquid confidence) to follow each other out onto the dance floor and dance with two very attractive guys. The guy you danced with was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He grabbed at your hips and pressed his crotch to your behind. Your mind started to wander as you wondered if this was the guy that would take you home tonight.

The four of you left the dance floor to go outside because your dance partner wanted a smoke. After several minutes of standing outside the club, a man approached the two guys you and your friend were dancing with. They looked back at you quickly before your guy (you still didn’t know his name) said, “this will only take a minute.” You watched them move off to the side, just out of reach from the street lamp light as one of them pulled out a small bag from his pocket. Before he could hand over the bag, the stranger he was about to give it to yelled, “Freeze, police!” You realized that it was a set-up for a drug bust when several other officers rushed onto the scene and attached their handcuffs the guys’ wrists. It all happened so quickly that you could barely make sense of what was going on, but your instincts told you to run. So in that instant you and your best friend took off in the opposite direction of all the commotion. One police officer, assuming that you were in with the drug dealers, raced after the two of you. When he saw you turn down an alley, he got into his police car and took off around the block at top speed, trying to cut you off before you reached the other side.

You and your friend were just about to come out of the alley on the other side of the street when you glanced quickly over your shoulder. You thought you were no longer being chased and were just about to thank your lucky stars when a police car screeched to a halt just a few feet away from you. The officer was quick to exit his vehicle and he rushed towards you and shouted, “Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head!”

The officer came towards you with his weapon raised, anticipating your resistance. But all you did was sink to your knees, terrified of what was about to happen. You saw him pull out a pair of handcuffs and you started to cry.

“This is all your fault!” You yelled at your friend. You could hardly see her through the tears that clouded your vision.

“How is this my fault?” She yelled back at you.

“All I wanted to do was blow off some steam and get a little drunk! I didn’t want to be arrested!”

“You think this is how I wanted tonight to go? I don’t want to fucking be arrested either!”

“I didn’t want to go to that club, but you made me!”

“I’m not the one who decided to dance with drug dealers!”

“I didn’t know they were drug dealers!”

The two of you were so caught up in your screaming match that neither of you realized the officer came to a halt in front of you.

“You didn’t know they were drug dealers?” He asked in a thick accent.

You looked up at him from your knees. His height caused him to tower above you and you thought he was quite intimidating until you met his eyes. You noticed they were a soft hazel colour and they gleamed with a mischievous spark.

“No, we didn’t.” Your friend answered him.

“Why should I believe you…sorry I didn’t catch your names?” He asked and you thought you detected a playful hint in his tone.

“I’m Y/F/N and this is Y/N. And you should believe us because we’re telling the truth! All we wanted was to get laid!” Your friend was nearly in tears as she tried to get the officer to believe her.

Her words embarrassed you and caused your face to flush when he cocked an eyebrow at you.

“Y/N, is that the truth? Is that what you wanted?” He looked directly at you when he asked the question, making you obligated to answer.

“Y-yes,” you managed to squeak.

“What exactly did you plan on doing with him?” He was toying with you on purpose.

Your eyes widened at his question, but you couldn’t break eye contact from him. He was too beautiful to look away from. He stood before you in his dark uniform. His shirt fell nicely across his chest and hugged his biceps in a wonderful way. His tight pants emphasized the muscles in his thighs and calves. You lost your train of thought when you started checking him out. Your eyes snapped back to his face when you heard him clear his throat. He smirked at you and waited for you to answer.

“We just wanted to let go tonight. Get drunk and hook up. Nothing illegal.” You finally answered him.

“But what did you want to  _do_?” He emphasized the word “do” and you suddenly realized where he was trying to lead the conversation.

“I can show you if you want.”

You heard your friend snort next to you, clearly amused by your sudden boldness. “You don’t even know his name!” She laughed at you from under her breath.

But he clearly heard her and flashed you a smile. “I’m Ashton, by the way.”

“Well, Ashton, should we just do this here since I’m already on my knees?” You tried to ask seductively. You had to bite back a smile when you saw his reaction to your words.

Ashton walked behind you and forced your hands down from behind your head. Before you could register what was happening, you felt the cold, hard metal of handcuffs against your wrists. Turning to your friend, Ashton gave her one quick nod before he stated, “Miss, you’re free to go.”

She smirked at you before turning away and going back to the club, knowing that you were in for one hell of a night.

He roughly pulled you to your feet and led you to the back of his cop car. You ducked your head as he pushed you inside, climbing in right behind you and slamming the door loudly, causing the whole car to shake. You took a moment to look around the space you were in. It was a little cramped and dark, fairly ominous looking. You shuddered as you thought of the criminals who had sat in this seat before you, but it was only when your gaze met with Ashton’s that you remembered just how nervous you were. Reality set in as you wrapped your mind around the fact that you were handcuffed in the back of a cop car with a police officer who looked as if he was about to combust. Glancing down quickly to his lap, you realized that was exactly what he was about to do. You took note of the now noticeable bulge between his thick thighs, smirking to yourself because you knew that your words were the cause of it.

“Something funny, princess?” He deadpanned, his voice a mix of authority and lust.

“I just happened to notice your not-so-little dilemma,” you replied, biting your lower lip.

“You think it’s funny to disrespect authority?” His face was still emotionless.

“I’ve never respected authority. I guess I’ve always been a little naughty,” you said as seductively as you could.

“Well, sweetheart, I’m going to have to punish you for that,” he said with a little smile that caused one corner of his mouth to curl up slightly.

“Can you at least read me my rights?” You said sarcastically, surprised at how your voice didn’t shake seeing as how excited you were.

“I would tell you that you have the right to remain silent,” he paused and grinned devilishly at you, “but I know I’ll have you screaming by the end of the night.”

His words sent a rush of wetness between your legs and you couldn’t help but lean forward towards him. He was barely touching you and you needed that to change immediately. You thought he would also lean forward and make contact with you, but instead he straightened himself so he was sitting face forward on the back seat. He turned his head towards you and commanded, “Sit on my lap.”

You immediately did what you were told to do, although it was a little difficult trying to maneuver the small space with your hands locked behind your back, but you eventually made your way over to him. Once you were on his lap, he lifted you a little so he could hoist up your dress. He swiped one long finger lightly over the outside of your panties, a cocky grin plastered on his face when he felt how much he had turned you on.

“Move,” was all he said as he roughly grabbed at your hips and rocked you back and forth, showing you exactly what he wanted you to do. His grip on your hips lessened slightly as you took more control. You rocked your hips back and forth against his bulge, pressing down harder to create some friction. His jeans were rough against your bare skin, but you couldn’t deny the pleasure you felt from doing this so you pushed yourself faster. Ashton stilled your movements for a moment as he shifted under you. You were quickly placed on top of his left thigh.

“Ride my thigh,” he breathed out, clearly enjoying this as much as you were.

You felt his thigh between your legs, thick and muscular. Just the sight of his muscles straining against his uniform was enough to bring you over the edge and now that he was underneath you, there was no stopping you. You pushed forward again slowly, not completely convinced that his thigh would feel better than his ever-growing bulge. But those thoughts were dismissed when you started rocking your hips faster, gaining momentum once again and feeling the much needed friction against your core.

All this time, Ashton had been watching you. He watched as your face scrunched up at the rough contact with his jeans and the way you let yourself succumb to the pleasure. He hadn’t even touched you yet and you were a whimpering mess on top of him. Your head fell back as you were thrusting against his leg and he took the opportunity to start kissing your neck. With one hand still on your hip, he reached his other one up to cup the side of your neck, pulling you down to him as he attempted to leave his mark on your body. He kissed and sucked at your skin, biting down gently before running his tongue over the area to soothe it. He pulled away and a satisfied smile formed on his lips when he saw your skin turn a darker colour.

His mouth on your neck left you breathless. You were enjoying the feeling of his thigh a little too much as you began slightly bouncing on it. His muscles tensed beneath you and a groan ripped from Ashton’s throat. He lifted you up again, turning you around in his arms before he forcefully pushed you facedown against the back seat. He lifted your hips so your ass was in the air. His nimble fingers hooked into the waistband of your panties and he quickly slid them off your legs. You were now completely vulnerable to him. Before you could question what his next move would be, you felt a hand smack harshly against the bare skin of your bottom, a cry of both pain and pleasure leaving your lips.

“You like that, baby?” He asked as his hand came down to slap your ass again.

You moaned in response, too full of pleasure to answer him properly. His hand came down over and over again and your skin stung from the contact. After a few moments, he stopped to massage your bum, soothing his hands over your now red and angry skin.

But this gentleness didn’t last long and before you knew it you were being yanked backwards by your hair. One large hand knotted itself into your hair while his other hand wrapped around your front and began pinching at your nipples. After awhile, Ashton slowly slid his hand down your front and pressed his fingers against your clit. You jerked forward at the sensation, moving your hips toward his finger to try to get more contact.

“Bad girl,” Ashton growled as he pulled you by your hair so your back was once again pressed against him.

You whimpered at his roughness, but did nothing to stop it. He was turning you on like no one else ever had before.

He then slid back against the seat and you shivered from the absence of his warmth. Then you felt him tug at your handcuffs and before you knew it, your wrists were free.

“Turn around,” Ashton commanded and you did as he said, rubbing the sore skin at your wrists in the process. Facing him again, you could see how badly he needed you. The bulge that was in his pants was now much larger and more noticeable. You reached forward to unbutton his pants, but stopped when your fingers reached the zipper. You looked up at him unsure if this was what he wanted next.

He looked down at you with darkened eyes and nodded his consent. Deciding to tease him a little, you moved slowly, painfully slowly, as you pulled his pants down. The tent in his boxers now stood a little taller since it was no longer restrained by the oppressive denim. You reached up and traced the outline of his cock with your pointer finger. This caused him to gasp and buck his hips up towards you. Neither of you could wait any longer so you practically tore off his boxers. He let out a sigh of relief as his member was finally sprung free. You didn’t waste any time as you wrapped your hands around the base of his swollen cock and pumped upwards, causing several beads of precum to appear on the tip. You leaned down and licked up his slit, the contact causing him to twitch.

“Fuck, Y/N…no teasing,” he moaned out as you continued to only use your hands and give him little kitten licks with your tongue.

Eventually you decided he was tortured enough and you took him in. His hands shot into your hair again as your mouth sunk down on him. You tried to take as much of him in as you could and used your hands to pleasure the parts of him your mouth couldn’t reach. You bobbed your head up and down on his shaft, listening to the delicious sounds of him moaning above you. You pulled off of him, gasping for air before you flattened your tongue and licked from the base of his cock to the tip and back again, repeating this motion several times. You took his tip into your mouth again and sucked harshly on it. You looked up at him as he moaned loudly and felt him tug at your hair. Looking at him from this angle made you appreciate how beautiful he is. His long torso stretched out in front of you and led up to his broad shoulders. His head was thrown back and you could see his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down each time he swallowed. There was a light stubble on his face and his head was surrounded by a mess of curls. But before you could admire him anymore, he looked down at you to meet your gaze.

“Why’d you stop, princess?” He sounded out of breath.

Not realizing that you had stopped, you quickly went to move your mouth down on him again; but before you could do that, you felt his hands lock your head into place. Ashton then began thrusting up into your mouth. He held your head firmly in place as he thrusted deeper, his cock meeting the back of your throat. You gagged a little and felt your eyes begin to water, but you blinked any tears away because you didn’t want him to stop. His movements were fast and hard but you loved every minute of it. You felt his cock jump when you gagged against it and you knew he would be cumming soon. He gave your mouth several more deep thrusts before you felt him release in you. He pulled out of your mouth and watched you with hooded eyes as you swallowed everything he gave to you. You even leaned down to lick up the cum that was still left on his tip.

“You should be rewarded for that,” he said as he pulled off the remainder of his clothes.

“Please,” you croaked, your throat raw from what just happened.

Ashton helped you pull off your dress, leaving both of you completely naked. You lay down against the seat and he hovered over you. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Your tongues explored each other’s mouths until you began to fight for dominance, but obviously, he won. Eventually, you had to pull away from the kiss for air, but his mouth never left your skin. He left a trail of wet kisses across your jaw line and down your neck. He peppered feather light kisses down the valley of your breasts before he moved his mouth over the hardened bud of your nipple and began to suck. One of his hands traced down to your heat and began rubbing circles into your clit. You wanted to feel him inside of you but you knew he needed time to get hard again. You wanted to expedite the process so you reached under him to massage his balls. He moaned against your breast and his fingers delved into you. He was an expert with his long fingers. He dipped them in and out of you, rubbing you quickly one minute and then curling them inside of you the next. You started to clench around him and he could tell you were close. You both quickened your paces as you neared your highs. He fingered you faster while you palmed his balls and rapidly pumped his now erect shaft. His thumb was rubbing and tapping at your clit and soon the pressure became too much. From somewhere deep inside of you, you exploded. His name fell from your mouth as if it was the only word you knew. Ashton then sat up and pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance. You wanted to tell him that you needed more time, that your body wasn’t ready yet, but there was something about him that made you want him immediately. You were suddenly very grateful for the birth control that you took. You didn’t want to deny yourself any extra pleasure or waste any more time with a condom.

You moaned as he pushed himself into you. First, he only pushed in his tip, but then he buried the rest of himself inside of you. You gasped when you felt his thick cock fill you up entirely. This was the moment you were waiting for all night and it felt even better than you imagined. He thrusted into you slowly at first, but then he found his rhythm. He set a quick pace for himself. He thrusted so hard that you began to inch up the seat every time he did so, eventually causing your head to thump against the car door.  He smirked down at you as he watched your pink lips part and sigh out his name. Wanting to give you more, he lifted your hips off the seat. You wrapped your legs around his waist and grabbed onto his biceps. The new angle that he was hitting you from caused moan after moan to fall from your mouth. You bucked your hips to meet his thrusts, forcing him into you even deeper. A string of swear words and small grunts left his mouth as he looked you right in the eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes were dark with lust. His curls flew forward every time he did, except for the ones that were matted to his forehead by sweat. His chest and abs were glistening with sweat and even in the dim light, you could see the defined muscles in his heaving chest. His biceps flinched slightly every time you ran your fingernails up and down them, leaving a trail of thin, pink lines on his tan skin.

It felt like your skin was set on fire everywhere he touched you and you couldn’t get enough of him. You wanted this moment, this pleasure that was causing your legs to shake and your breath hitch in your throat, to last forever. Unfortunately, you knew that was impossible when you felt a knot growing tighter in your stomach. You knew it wouldn’t be long until you reached your high again. He felt your pussy clench and flutter around him, practically throwing him right over the edge. He leaned down to capture your lips in a sloppy kiss. You came hard and fast, a pornographic moan sprung from your lips and you felt him follow suit. The two of you laid there for a moment trying to catch your breath. You felt him slowly pull out of you and you winced at the feeling. You smiled up at the roof of the car, knowing that you just had the greatest sex you would probably ever have in your life. You started to sit up so you could gather your things, but he had other plans for you. One of his large hands pushed you back down onto the seat. He knelt in between your legs and pushed your thighs in opposite directions, spreading you as wide as you could go in the small space.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said as he moved his mouth over your pussy.

“Ashton, no…I can’t,” you begged him. Your clit was still extremely sensitive from the two orgasms you just had and you were not sure if you could handle much more.

“Relax, love. I don’t want this to end just yet,” he mumbled against your core. The fact that he was loving this just as much as you were made your heart race. He didn’t want this moment to end either and you knew that he would prolong it for as long as he could. This thought made your head pound as you realized you wouldn’t be leaving his cop car any time soon.

Ashton licked up your slit and placed a gentle kiss to your clit. The contact on your clit caused a tingling sensation to shoot through your whole body. You shuddered at the mixture of pleasure and pain as he licked you up and down. He then used the tip of his middle finger to circle the rim of your entrance. He had you squirming and squealing before he really even did anything to you. You felt him smile against your heat and looked down at him. From the look in his eyes you could tell that he was loving the reactions he was getting from you. You pushed yourself closer to him, wordlessly begging him to continue. He took the hint and plunged his tongue inside you. Your body jolted at the feeling. His breath was hot against you and he made obscene wet slurping sounds that only managed to turn you on even more. His tongue was working its magic inside of you while he massaged your sore clit with several of his fingers. It was like this for a while, a combination of your heavy panting and moaning and his sinful noses were the only things that could be heard. But once again you felt the knot build quickly in your stomach, only to begin to unravel as you neared your climax. Your thighs were shaking and you tried to stop it by clenching them around his head. His mouth was working hard against your body and he was practically buried in your womanhood.

“Ashton…I’m gonna…I can’t!” You screamed as another orgasm tore through your body.

But he didn’t let up. He kept working his mouth and tongue and fingers to give you a pleasure like nothing before. He licked up your juices and set to work fucking you with his tongue once again. He brought your legs up on his shoulders and slid into you at a new angle. Your hands tugged at his hair and his hands held down your wriggling hips. There was no escaping him. Tears built up in your eyes as the pleasure became too much for you to handle. After making you cum several more times, he finally stopped. Your exhausted body collapsed against the seat and your breathing came in quick, shallow breaths. He moved so that he was laying behind you on the seat. He brought his thumb up to your face to wipe your tears away and his hands played soothingly with your hair.

“Are you okay?” He whispered in your ear.

“Y-yes,” you choked out in between breaths.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He sounded genuinely concerned.

You smiled at him before answering. “Only in the most fantastic way possible.”

Your words caused a smile to grow on his face. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Only if you let me handcuff you next time.” You replied.

“Deal,” he laughed as he wrapped his strong arms around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Find me on tumblr [here](http://abofics.tumblr.com/) and let me know what you think of the story.
> 
> [Check out some art!](https://society6.com/product/rough-boy_framed-print#s6-6087091p21a12v52a13v54)


End file.
